<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Battle Is Won by SilverTonguedSlytherin1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095713">After the Battle Is Won</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1'>SilverTonguedSlytherin1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Military!Tony [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Military!Tony, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Avengers (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of New York is over, and the members of the Avengers Initiative spend the night at Stark Tower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Military!Tony [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Battle Is Won</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is Team Tony, Not Steve Friendly, Military!Tony, and CANON DIVERGENT. If any of these things are not your cup of tea, please consider a different fic. Just in case, however, comments are moderated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor must make certain to thank the good Lord Commander Stark for his hospitality once more. It seems that Thor has made a grievous error in estimation of the man, and Thor's only saving grace is that he did not speak it aloud.</p><p>Given all that had happened, Thor had not expected the goodwill of the Man of Iron to extend to Loki. </p><p>He had expected a single bed in the room, perhaps a cot for Loki, but Thor had mostly resigned himself to sharing with his brother like when they were children. He did not expect to find a pair of equally lavish beds in the room. He did not expect for the House Spirit to ask, "Do You Highnesses require anything else?"</p><p>Most grievously, however, Thor had not expected Loki to be properly fed. He had expected for Loki to be sent scraps from their own meal or perhaps a plate of the servant's food. He had certainly not expected for the Lord Commander Stark to ask Thor at the restaurant, "Do you think Loki would like this food, or do you think we should order elsewhere for him?" </p><p>He sighs, unsure of how to proceed. Thor needs to thank Lord Commander Stark, and he needs to find a way to apologize for his insult against such a generous man.  Midgard is a confusing, often backwards realm, so knowing what an acceptable apology is difficult to discern. </p><p>Perhaps Thor would be better off simply showing his gratitude? The Man of Iron has already proven that he is a true noble in all senses of the word, fighting for his people's protection and providing for his shieldbrothers and sister. He will understand Thor's actions. Nobility is nobility, after all, regardless of the realm, yet Thor still further insults the man by assuming he would not understand their ways. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Yes, Clint knew Tony was giving him a room in Stark Tower's penthouse, but, well, he hadn't thought that the room would be <em>his</em>. He thought that, like "his room" in Coulson's apartment, it would be a guest room with purple walls and good sight lines.</p><p>Well, he was right about the color and the sight lines.</p><p>It's just, there's no way this room was meant for anyone other than Clint. There's a dresser under the vent, so he can get in there quickly. The closet has a false back keyed to Clint's biometrics for his weapons. There's readout screen connected to JARVIS on the nightstand and the bathroom counter in case Clint isn't wearing his hearing aids.</p><p>It's just - nobody, not even Coulson had went this far to welcome Clint. </p><p>And now Coulson is gone, dead. His handler is dead, and there's not another in SHIELD that Clint trusts to point him true. He should be panicking because people like him are weapons more than anything else, and he can't trust his own people not to aim him wrong, but he's not.</p><p>Because he trusts his Colonel.</p><p>And Glow Stick has already made space for him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Bruce doesn't trust Lt. Col. Anthony Stark, but the Other Guy apparently trusts Tin Man more than he trusts Bruce. He might like him more too, and isn't that just his luck. </p><p>The room isn't Hulk-proof. The ease with which the Other Guy could tear through this room is laughable. If the Colonel is so arrogant as to thin-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>It's not supposed to hold Bruce - or the Other Guy - if they want to leave. It's just, well, it's what was offered: a safe (read: luxurious) room away from SHIELD, available for as long as they want it. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Well, that, that changes things, doesn't it? If Stark really is just providing safe accomodations and not a more nicely decorated cell, then Bruce has completely misjudged him. </p><p>Since it seems he doesn't have to plan an escape, maybe Bruce can consider staying just a while. Just long enough to catch up on the rest he lost on the run.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Natasha is torn. </p><p>There is part of Natasha that has become American after all of these years. This part respects Tony Stark for everything he is: powerful, wealthy, All-American, and military. This part of her wants to shake his hand and thank him for what he does for this country, for her country.</p><p>For Clint. </p><p>But part of Natasha is still Russian. And damn if she doesn't hate him for every bit of that. There is a part of her that wants nothing more than to tear him to shreds for daring to be what he is.</p><p>But she can't. </p><p>Because of Clint. </p><p>Because once upon a time, the Director of SHIELD became aware of a circus brat who could shoot straighter than most. </p><p>Because once upon a time, a handler followed his Director's orders and offered the circus brat a job. </p><p>Because later, that circus brat - for the first and last time in his career - disobeyed a direct order and didn't shoot a spider. </p><p>Because the circus brat and the spider became family.</p><p>Because later, the circus brat was sent to protect a scientist and decided he was family too.</p><p>Well, the spider hasn't accepted the scientist as family yet, but she supposes she can stay until she decides. </p><p>The view is breathtaking, after all.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Steve is disgusted by the room, by Stark. There's nothing wrong with it, of course, and if Steve complained, people would act like he's the one with the issue. They won't listen to him that this isn't "Stark being generous;" that it's "Stark showing off."</p><p>He doesn't want to be here, but apparently his quarters were part of the one's destroyed on the Hellicarrier. And anyway, the rest of the Avengers accepted the offer, and a team should stick together. Especially if they're staying with Stark. The billionaire was already trying to discredit and disrespect him, after all.</p><p>Steve will show him that he doesn't back down from bullies.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tony is looking at the skyline through his office windows. </p><p>"Clean up will be here first thing in the morning, Sir," JARVIS tells him. </p><p>"Thanks, J. Headcount?"</p><p>"Colonel Rhodes is back safely on base, and Mr. Hogan has returned home as well. Neither are injured. All employees of Stark Industries are accounted for; two New York-based guards were injured, but their injuries are not critical, and they have been discharged. The members of the Avengers and Prince Loki are currently in their rooms. Their requests have been met, and their current readings indicate no pressing needs."</p><p>"Good. Tell me if anything changes. Do you have the footage from the auxillary cameras, J?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir. I am preparing copies to attach to your reports and for you to analyze yourself."</p><p>"Thanks. Can you prep a set of the footage for Thor as well? I don't know if Odin will care, but if he's willing to look at the readings from the scepter, Loki, Clint, and the others, he should be willing to at least watch it."</p><p>"Of course, Sir."</p><p>Tony takes a deep breath. His people are safe. For now, Earth is safe. All he can do is try to keep it that way, but panicking won't help. </p><p>First thing first, there needs to be a place where 'heroes' can train; the warehouse up north certainly has the space...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, y'all, I tried really hard to write this one as Steve Friendly. I did! My idea was that Rogers would see Tony feeding and housing them and say, "Hey, he's not so bad!" But, nope.</p><p>Thor and Clint were my favorites to write. I'm really enjoying Thor thinking that Tony is legit nobility and the Allspeak not helping. </p><p>Also Clint! This Clint is pretty heavily based on old-fanon Clint, who I adore, not post-AoU Clint.<br/>Also, was the idea of the readout screen okay? I'm not Deaf, so I don't want to make assumptions on that sort of thing.</p><p>Pepper was supposed to be in here, but it just didn't happen.</p><p>No, Tony doesn't stalk his employees. A major event just happened, though, so JARVIS sent out alerts asking if everyone was okay.</p><p>And, no, I don't see Stark Tower becoming Avengers Tower, but the Compound will be opened sooner. </p><p>I'm not really satisfied with the ending of this one, but it felt wrong to write the others and not Tony.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>